


Bye, Bye

by ohraditsem



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Song fic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohraditsem/pseuds/ohraditsem
Summary: Virgil is tired. Roman wants to fix that
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Bye, Bye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with no prompt whatsoever and I’m really happy how it turned out!! Enjoy my dudes

It was really one of those days huh?

You know them, those days where you feel like your body is being pinned to your bed by some otherworldly monster, hell bent on making you stay in that exact position for hours on end. Those days where your brain is nothing but a bundle of static and words just aren’t forming on your tongue no matter how hard you try.

You know those days, and Virgil was just waking up to one.

He was expecting one, to be honest. It usually happens when he stays up later than his normal 12:30. That night, or morning, he crashed at around 4:45. There was no explanation as to why his body wasn’t allowing him to be engulfed in the sweet embrace of sleep. Majority of those hours were spent with his eyes closed and his mind filled with the empty promise of “if my eyes are closed long enough I’ll eventually fall asleep.” That did end up happening, though it did take two hours for it to work. 

Now, at 7:30, Virgil didn’t want to get up. He really  _ really  _ didn’t want to do anything, for that matter. But he knew that he couldn’t afford another absent on his record. Even if he did end up skipping, what would he say to explain himself? “Oh, sorry miss. I just wasn’t vibing yesterday.” 

So, Virgil got up, he took a deep breath, and he prepared for the worst.




School had gone about as well as Virgil expected it to go. He didn’t even bother trying to absorb any information his teachers droned on about. Instead, he caught up on the precious hours of sleep he had missed, his hood pulled over his head and his chin resting on his palm. It wasn’t the most comfortable setup, but he wanted to make sure that it wasn’t completely obvious that he was sleeping.

To Virgil’s surprise, he didn’t get caught at all. There was a close call in English though, when the teacher called on him to answer a question about The Great Gatsby. Lucky for Virgil, English was practically the only class he was above average in, so he answered with ease and got back to “bed”.

The classes were nerve wracking, of course, but lunch made Virgil’s heart rate increase ten fold. He didn’t have any friends in his B Day classes, but all of them shared a lunch. 

So there Virgil was, taking his sweet sweet time from his fourth period to the cafeteria. Despite being exhausted, Virgil was starving beyond belief and hoped that the cafeteria had something to eat other than stale ass pizza or burgers with the most concerning after taste. He swung the doors open and by some unholy curse, came face to face with his boyfriend, the one and only person he had been avoiding all day.

“Virgil! My midnight beauty, I haven’t seen you all day and-Virge? What’s wrong?” 

Virgil sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, looking back up with a tight expression. “Nothing, Roman. Literally nothing is wrong.” He said, knowing it would take a lot more than that to convince his stubborn mule of a partner.

“Darling, you know you can tell me. I know you when you’re upset and that mental image is a perfect match to your complexion at this moment. So please, what is ailing you?” Roman pleaded, grabbing both of his hands while staring at Virgil with wide chocolate eyes. 

“I  _ know  _ I can tell you, and I would tell you if something was wrong. But everything is  _ fine  _ so stop pushing.” Virgil spat with unexpected venom in his tone which he immediately regretted the moment he looked up and saw Roman’s hurt expression.

“Virge, please I don’t mean to upset you but I-“

“Jesus  _ fucking  _ Christ would you just hop off my dick for a second?!?” He yelled with his face tight with frustration, turning around and storming down the hallway. 

He didn’t feel hungry anymore.




The moment Virgil got home he basically collapsed into his bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes as he face planted into his pillow. 

He wanted to pass out, right then and there. Virgil really would’ve, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Roman out of his mind. 

So, begrudgingly, Virgil twisted around and grabbed his phone and lazily typed. 

**To: Prep💜**

_ I’m sorry I yelled at you. _

He wasn’t really surprised that he got a response almost immediately 

**From: Prep💜**

_ It’s okay babe _

_ Do you want space? _

**To: Prep💜**

_ Can you come over? _

**From: Prep💜**

_ Of course, I’ll be over in 15 ❤️ _

Virgil didn’t bother responding to that, opting to close his eyes until Roman arrived. 

Apparently 15 minutes wasn’t very long when running on a lethal three hours of sleep, because before he knew it there was a crisp knock on his bedroom door. 

“May we come in?” A sharp voice called from the opposite end of the door.

“Uh, sure.” He mumbled, extremely confused as to  _ why in the fuck did Roman bring Logan? _

Before his mind could even try to process that question, three figures entered the room.

Virgil looked up and saw his friends carrying notably different objects.

The most glaringly obvious one was Roman, who was holding his guitar in one hand and a giant case of Dr. Pepper in his other. To his left was Patton, who had a variety of extremely fluffy blankets. Then, Logan was carrying around five grocery bags chock full of comfort foods, from Ruffles to Fuzzy Peaches.

“Wh...What is this?” Was all Virgil seemed to sputter out as he sat up and looked at the three in confusion.

“Well, I knew you didn’t care to admit it, but I  _ knew _ something was up. So! I got the boys together and decided to throw a comfort party!” Roman explained as he tried his best to do jazz hands with a case of pop underneath his armpit. 

“Sit down already!” Patton grabbed Virgil and dragged him to the floor as Logan began unpacking the contents of the bags. 

Virgil sat cross legged in the circle the four of them had formed with Roman sitting across from him getting his guitar in tune.

He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by a G chord. 

_ A long, long time ago.  _

“Jesus Christ…” Virgil mumbled, covering his face and dumb smile as he looked up at Roman who was smiling right back at him.

_ I can still remember how that music _

_ Used to make me smile _

_ And I knew if I had my chance _

__

_ That I could make those people dance _

__

_ And maybe they’d be happy for a while  _

Roman continued to play the familiar chords as Patton hummed along and swayed as the song progressed. Hell, even Logan was smiling fondly. Soon, all four of them were singing along as the chorus came along.

_ So, bye bye Miss American Pie  _

_ Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry _

_ And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye _

_ Singing this’ll be the day that I die _

_ This’ll be the day that I die _

And they sang, they sang all eight minutes and thirty-four seconds of that song.

And Roman watched as his boyfriend went from completely and utterly miserable to grinning like an idiot and yelling out the lyrics until his throat almost definitely felt like sandpaper. He looked at Virgil and knew he succeeded.

_ Singing this’ll be the day that I die _

_ “This’ll be the day that I die.”  _


End file.
